


Soothe

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2014 [6]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Shego is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

"Achoo!"  
  
"Bless you," said the redhead as she sat up on the bed. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I thi--achoo!"  
  
The redhead handed her girlfriend the tissue box. "I told you last night to put on a warmer coat before we went out."  
  
The woman sneezed again and gave the redhead a baffled look. "I don't get sick that easily, maybe it's my allergies."  
  
"Are you feeling ok enough to go to work?" The redhead brushed aside her girlfriend's hair and more or less pressed her own forehead onto Shego's. "You're a bit warm."  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," said the older woman as she leaned in to kiss the redhead on the cheek.  
  
"If you say so," said Kim. "Come on, let's get dressed and have breakfast."

* * *

Her head was pounding.  
  
Maybe Kim was right, she thought as she stared at the pile of paperwork on her desk.  
  
She had taken a painkiller an hour ago and it still didn't feel like it was kicking in. She sighed.  
  
She pressed the intercom button. "Cancel whatever appointments I have this afternoon, Jean. I'm going to call it a day."  
  
"Ok," replied her assistant. "Your afternoon was free anyway. Although Betty Director did come by to tell you that you should stop by her office. She said she wanted you to help out on another case."  
  
"Ok, I'll drop by before I go."  
  
She grabbed her coat and bag and stepped out of her office. Suddenly all the noises in the office seemed to be amplified tenfold: the humming of the office printer sounded like a bulldozer tearing through metal grate.  
  
Slightly dizzy, she made her way to her friend's office. She sat down on a free chair and waited for Betty to turn around and face her.  
  
"Shego? Good, good, Jean let you know--" the woman swivelled around to face her. "Hey, are you all right? You don't look so good."  
  
She shrugged. She could still hear the slicing and dicing sounds from the office printer.  Wincing in pain, she asked, "What's up about this case you need me for?"  
  
"That can wait. You really don't look good." Her friend leaned over to look her in the eye. "I think you should go home."  
  
"Was planning on doing that before Jean told me you wanted to see me," she muttered. She shivered. Was she... sweating? It felt like it.  
  
"We'll talk about it later after you feel better.  I'll drive you home."  
  
"I can drive myself. It's cool." She winced again. It was probably a really bad migraine.  
  
"No, you will not. Come on, give me your keys. I'll take a cab back to the office." She stared hard at her friend. "Or do you want me to call Kim?"  
  
"Don't--" Wince, shiver. "--call Kim. I don't want her to worry. She's busy as it is down at the precinct." She reluctantly gave her car keys to her friend.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you home."

* * *

She couldn't remember what happened next. She probably passed out in the car. She did hear Betty talking but wasn't sure whether her friend was talking to her or was on the phone.  
  
She felt like she was skydiving, or felt the effects of vertigo, before she violently jerked from her slumber. Betty was patting her arm. "Hey, Shego, wake up, we're back at your place."  
  
She felt her friend unbuckle her seatbelt and gently tugged on her arm. She leaned on her friend for support as they made their way into the small townhouse.  She collapsed on the couch as Betty managed to find her some blankets.  
  
Her friend said something she couldn't decipher, but then felt some pills pressed into her hand. A glass was placed in front of her and she found herself swallowing the lot.  
  
Betty said something but she just couldn't process it.  
  
And then everything faded to black.

* * *

She felt something cold on her forehead. It was a washcloth. Slowly, she cracked open her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. Her throat was dry and she was parched. She sat up but then cried out when a sudden wave of nausea hit her.  
  
She felt someone come to her side immediately.  
  
"You have a fever and you're burning up pretty bad," said Kim as she slowly eased Shego up. "I told you to stay home today."  
  
Shego couldn't speak and pointed to the glass on the coffee table. The redhead handed it to her and watched Shego drink.  
  
"Betty called me after she brought you home, so I came in after I wrapped up some paperwork."  
  
Shego wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Sorry."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I always put you first... Above everything else, even work," said Kim as she took another washcloth to wipe Shego's brow. "Don't apologize, Shego." The redhead kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. "Are you feeling a bit better?"  
  
Shego sniffled. "A bit. Still feel like puking and I think--" She noted Kim's amused face. "What?"  
  
"You sound really nasally."  
  
Shego rolled her eyes. "--I think I feel really--" She coughed as Kim handed her a tissue. "--congested." She blew out her nose and frowned when she realized the tissue was now covered in snot.  
  
"Yeah, you totally have the flu," remarked Kim as she retrieved the waste basket from the corner of the room. "Do you want to move into the bedroom or do you want to stay on the couch?"  
  
"I'm fine here" was Shego's reply as she suddenly felt dizzy again. She felt Kim ease her down and tucked her in.  
  
"I'll make some chicken soup for you. Just sleep for now, ok? The TV remote is on the coffee table."  
  
"Mmm" was Shego's response as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

She cracked open an eye. Slightly disoriented as to where she was, she realized she was still on the couch. She felt her forehead; the washcloth was still damp. She closed her eyes for a minute before slowly sitting up.  
  
A note on the coffee table indicated that she should take the pills beside a glass of water. She looked around after she downed the glass and wondered where the redhead was.  
  
She opened her mouth and realized that she couldn't say anything. Her throat felt like it was closed up. Barely audible, she croaked out a "Kim?"  
  
When there was no response, she wrapped herself up with the blankets and proceeded to shuffle her way to the bedroom. The world was topsy-turvy as she took small steps, and she had to pause several times to catch her breath.  
  
Finally, she made it to the bedroom. Kim was fast asleep and sprawled across the desk with her laptop and a small stack of paperwork in front of her. Shego opted not to wake her and simply crawled onto the bed. She laid there for a few minutes before she heard Kim shuffle in her chair.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I fell asleep--" The redhead stood up to stretch out the kinks in her back and realized there was a blanket monster on the bed. "Hey," she said as she came up to Shego's side. She placed a hand on her girlfriend's forehead. "Fever's died down a bit. I'll get you some soup, you're probably really hungry."  
  
Shego sniffled a bit. "Actooally, I'm berry vasally--"  
  
"Huh?!" The redhead gave her a confused look. "Your voice..."  
  
"Augh," replied Shego as she blew out her nose.  
  
Kim chuckled. "Let me get that jar of VapoRub to ease your congestion..." She disappeared into the bathroom and materialized with a small blue-green container. "Do you want me to put some on your chest?"  
  
Despite how awful she was feeling, Shego grinned. "Tryan ta feel me up?"  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes. "Come on, let me undo your top."  
  
Shego blew out her nose again. "Y'know, this would be hot if it weren't for this stupid flu."  
  
"Don't get any ideas," said Kim as she unbuttoned the top of Shego's dress shirt.  
  
"Oh, Officer Possible, not my top," squeaked Shego. "Please don't take it off."  
  
The redhead crossed her arms and glared at her sick girlfriend. "We're not role playing cops and robbers right now, Shego."  
  
Shego sighed and relented as she redhead continued unbuttoning the top portion of her shirt. "Buzzkill."  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't want me arresting you at any point in your life."  
  
"I've seen you arrest people, no thanks," mumbled Shego.  
  
Kim took a bit of VapoRub from the container and slowly applied it onto Shego's chest in circular motions. "Yeah, I had to bring a petty crook in today and he was a biter." Shego raised a brow. "He bit one of Ron's fingers when we caught him."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, so I had to include that in the report... Some people are just... really strange."  
  
"I could imagine. Then again, our clients are sometimes insane with their requests and lawsuits..." Shego closed her eyes as she felt the cool sensation from the VapoRub. She felt the redhead kiss her on the forehead.  
  
"I'll bring over the soup if you're hungry."  
  
"Just water," mumbled Shego as she slowly drifted out of consciousness again.  
  
Her last thought was how soothing it was for her that Kim applied VapoRub on her chest. She should try to get the redhead to do it more when she was sick.


End file.
